charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Beast
Once a spoiled prince,this monster has to break his spell.Only the power of love can undo the spell Category:Male Category:Beauty and the Beast characters Category:Disney characters Category:Walt Disney Category:Heroes Category:Beasts Personality Powers and abilities Beast form: Owing to his savage, bestial nature, the Beast has animalistic fighting powers in his beast form: * Enhanced Strength: The Beast possesses tremendous strength, as he is able to pick up and carry full grown men like Maurice and Gaston and not only lift but also throw large oak wood furniture when enraged, such as banquet tables and Forte's keyboard and allowing him to leap several feet in a single bound in terms of height and distance. He also was able to destroy furniture in a single chop, especially when he was enraged. Similarly, his strength was also such that slamming a door can cause destructive waves to occur several feet away, as evidenced by his reaction after Belle refused to dine with him: After Beast stormed back to the West Wing, he slammed the door to the hallway with enough force to actually cause portions of the ceiling to collapse above Lumière, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Potts. His forcefulness of opening a door can also cause powerful gusts that can extinguish the flames in a fireplace, as evidenced by his on-screen debut after the prologue when he burst into the room Maurice was in. * Enhanced Speed and Agility: The Beast is able to move faster than ordinary humans. He has been seen running into the woods on two different occasions and arriving just in time to save Belle and is able to climb and evade punches and blows from weapons dealt from Gaston. * Enhanced Durability: He is slightly more durable than normal humans, as seen when he has taken attacks from a pack of wolves, being shot by Gaston's arrow, and been blasted by Forte's magical energy, although feeling great pain and being knocked down from these attacks. * Enhanced Healing: The Beast is able to heal faster from minor to moderate injuries than ordinary humans, such as bites and claw scratches from a pack of wolves within a few days and being able to survive being in icy cold water and walking back to his castle in cold winter weather within a few hours. * Enhanced Senses: All five of his senses are animal keen, and enabling him to track down Belle in the woods when she was in danger by scent and listening in on conversations from several feet away from other people. However, even his enhanced senses, or at least sight, smell, and hearing, can be drowned out by a particularly deadly blizzard, as evidenced by his being unable to find Belle in a particularly severe blizzard in one of the Marvel Comics until a bushel of hollies hit him in the head and allowed him to trace her location in time.7 * Claws and Fangs: The Beast possesses razor-sharp claws and fangs that enable him to rip through thick rugs and curtains as well as smash objects such as oak furniture to splinters when enraged, climb up and down the stone walls of his castle and bite down and hold objects. These, however, also proved to be a weakness, as his razor-sharp claws also resulted in books being shredded whenever he attempted to read them, as evidenced in New Adventures of Beauty and the Beast, when he attempted to read some poems, only for the pages to be shredded quickly. * Stealth: The Beast was shown to be adept at stealth, keeping himself hidden without anyone being able to detect him in time. This was especially apparent when he managed to ambush Belle just after she discovered Maurice in the dungeon and confronting her again when she was just about to touch the Enchanted Rose, as well as easily surprising the pack of wolves pursuing Belle. He also managed to sneak up on Gaston by posing as a gargoyle, though the latter managed to detect the attack and strike back. Category:Extreme Strength